<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Magnets by multifandomgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122418">We're Magnets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek'>multifandomgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constructive Criticism Welcome, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Post-Canon, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been leading to this. It always had, but lately more than ever. </p><p>--</p><p>Or, two soft beings kissing on a couch. a very soft fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Magnets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lately, there had been giggles and whispered conversations. They came naturally, it seemed. The two of them would start talking about something unimportant and somehow Aziraphale would end up on the couch right next to Crowley, their heads resting against the back and their bodies turned towards each other. Tonight was no exception, the wine in Aziraphale’s glass trembling as he shook with silent laughter, eyes never leaving Crowley’s face as if it held some sort of amazing secret. </p><p>“It was small like anything. I shouldn’t be that bloody noisy, should it?” said Crowley, who was struggling to pay attention to his own story while the angel’s eyes shone like that under the warm lighting. </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled for a few more seconds before falling silent. Crowley didn’t know what else to say either, so they stayed like that, just looking at each other. Eventually, the angel drunk what little was left of his wine and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. Crowley’s heart rate picked up inexplicably, considering it didn’t even have to be there in the first place. </p><p>Aziraphale rested his head on the back of the sofa, maybe half an inch closer than before. “Crowley,” he prompted.</p><p>“Hm?” replied the demon automatically. </p><p>Aziraphale hesitated, even though he was the one who started talking. “Do you… do you think of me as a friend?” he asked softly, eyes averting Crowley’s.</p><p>Crowley’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “You’re my best friend. You know that.”</p><p>“I do, yes.” the angel was now looking down, fidgeting with his own fingers. “But don’t you think that… Well, imagine if we were humans…”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. He didn’t even know what was funny, but the tension between them was growing and he didn’t know what else to do. </p><p>“Imagine, if you will, two humans who, hm, know each other very well, and have been through a lot together — rather a lot — and spend a lot of time together as well.” </p><p>“Like we do,” murmured Crowley. </p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale breathed, finally looking back into Crowley’s eyes as if relieved that he was being understood. “And I think we’ve been more human every day.”</p><p>Crowley made a doubtful noise. “Human-adjacent,” he conceded.  </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “Yes.”</p><p>“I like that,” said the demon, not quite getting the point yet. </p><p>“Me too,” agreed Aziraphale immediately. There was a pause before he remembered there was a point he was trying to make. “Yes, quite. So, when you think about two humans — two people — who are… together, like we are, maybe they would get to a point where they wouldn’t be just friends.” His voice fainted at the end, and a familiar look settled on his face, one that made Crowley want to give the angel whatever he wanted. The problem was, he didn’t know what it was yet. Or at least he didn’t trust himself to read between the lines.</p><p>“Angel,” murmured Crowley. “What are you asking exactly?”</p><p>Aziraphale scooched closer. Impossibly closer. He lifted his hand to touch Crowley’s cheek and the demon’s eyes flutter closed before he even felt it. For a second he missed the glasses he had discarded on a table hours ago. “I’m asking, if you’d indulge me, that is-”</p><p>“Yes.” The word left Crowley’s mouth without his consent. He was too desperate to wait for Aziraphale to finish his sentence, apparently. He couldn’t jump to conclusions, though, he just couldn’t. “Sorry,” he apologized, eyes opening to see the angel’s face even closer than he expected. He couldn’t look away from his lips. </p><p>They were silent for a moment, Aziraphale’s hand slipping ever so slightly to Crowley’s jaw.</p><p>“Can I—”</p><p>“May I—”</p><p>The laughed, and the tension dissipated just enough for Crowley to reach up and cup Aziraphale’s face, gently running a thumb over his cheekbone. It was the angel’s turn to flutter his eyes closed, and the hand that had been slipping from Crowley’s face finally rested on his shoulder. </p><p>“Angel,” breathed Crowley. When the tip of their noses touched, he could feel Aziraphale’s breath hitch. </p><p>“Kiss me,” said the angel, already tilting his head, and Crowley couldn’t do anything but follow. </p><p>I was a gentle press of lips. Crowley thought that, had he not been immortal, he would have died from how good it felt, how right. Like the little seed inside him that had always believed his love was one-sided was now blossoming through his entire soul.</p><p>They parted, but not by much. Aziraphale’s eyes were darting between Crowley’s as if looking for something, as if asking a question Crowley didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know what he could say after such a feeling, after the longest build-up in the history of first kisses. The angel didn’t say anything either, choosing instead to nuzzle his way into another kiss. And then another. And then they were moving as if they’d done this the whole time, finding their rhythm as easy as they found each other over the centuries. </p><p>Aziraphale tried to get closer and somehow Crowley ended up tipping back. They parted as the angel tried not to let his entire weight fall on Crowley. As if that wasn’t exactly what the demon wanted. </p><p>“Come back,” murmured Crowley, not very proud of how broken it sounded. Still, he reached to Aziraphale’s waist, coaxed him down until he was all Crowley could feel. He closed his eyes even before the angel’s lips were back on his. </p><p>They kissed and kissed and kissed until the angel pulled back to rest his forehead against Crowley’s chest, utterly breathless. “Darling,” he said, with something akin to reverence.</p><p>“I love you,” said Crowley, too soon, ruining everything, arms holding Aziraphale close in a desperate attempt to have him for one more second before it all fell apart. </p><p>“Oh, dearest,” said the angel, and Crowley braced himself for the blow. Instead, he got a kiss on his neck. And another a bit higher, and another and another until their lips were together again and his hand was buried in Aziaphale’s hair. </p><p>“I love you so much,” the demon blurted out in between kisses. Now that it was out he didn’t want to push it back. He didn’t even need an answer, just this was enough. Just being allowed to love Aziraphale was enough. </p><p>Eventually, their kisses slowed down. Aziraphale tried unsuccessfully to snuggle beside Crowley until the demon snapped his fingers and made the couch twice as wide, so they could cuddle comfortably. </p><p>Crowley, the demon, cuddling. And liking it, no less!</p><p>“I love you,” said Aziraphale out of nowhere and Crowley could’ve died all over again. </p><p>Instead, he looked down, ran his fingers through the angel’s hair, kissed his head. “Can you feel it?” he asked in a whisper. “My love?” It was an honest question. He didn’t know if a demon’s love felt like love at all. </p><p>“I don’t know,” said the angel, his hand on Crowley’s chest a comforting weight. “I think so, but it mingles. I can’t tell what’s mine from what’s yours.”</p><p>Crowley lifted his eyebrows and smiled, surprised. “Huh. I think I like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>